Not What I Thought
by Nemo1989
Summary: Hermione learns not to judge people by the way they act, and that the one boy that she thought was made of ice, has a heart, a heart that she might be falling for. DHr
1. Spying

**Not What I Thought.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, there characters belong to J.K. Rowling. sigh

Chapter One- Spying

Hermione Granger crept slowly down the dimly lit corridor, being very careful not to be heard.

She was stalking after none other than_ the _Draco Malfoy, hottest guy in school.

Every night for the past two weeks, Hermione had seen the slytherin boy out on the grounds surrounding Hogwarts after curfew, sneaking off towards Hagrids' Hut, although she knew for a fact that Malfoy hated their care of magical creatures professor.

She had told her best friends Harry and Ron, but they had told her not to bother about it, the duo had already been in enough trouble this year and they had only just started their sixth year three weeks ago.

That was why the Gryffindor Princess was now out following Malfoy, hidden under the invisibility cloak she 'borrowed without asking' from Harry. Her two friends had had their own little adventures already, and she was tired of the miss 'goodie goodie' reputation she had accumulated over the years in Hogwarts, she wanted some excitement.

Why she decided that she would use the heartless son of a death eater to find that excitement she didn't know, it was that aura that surrounded the blonde bad boy, something that seemed to demand attention.

'He's probably a death eater like dear old daddy.' She thought to herself as she followed him out into the courtyard.

She threw the slytherin a few suspicious looks as the boy led her closer and closer to Hagrids' hut, and she stopped, mouth hanging slightly open as she saw him knock on the hut door.

Hermione rushed towards Draco, getting as close as she dare lest Draco sense that she was behind him, and stopped just metres from him just as Hagrid opened the door.

"Oh, 'ello Draco. Yur a lit'le late today." Said the half-giant.

Draco sighed lazily, "Sorry," he mumbled. "Slytherin trouble."

Hagrid laughed heartily. "Should 'ave known." He replied, and stepped out of the doorway to let Draco walk through.

The brunette panicked, thinking that she would miss out on what was happening inside, and rushed forward to try and get through the door before it closed.

She almost froze when she stepped on a twig and heard it snap, but quickly pushed her way through into the hut, while Draco and Hagrid were staring cautiously outside trying to find who had made the noise.

Finally after a thorough look around the hut, Hagrid appeared back through the entrance and ushered Draco over toward the burning fire near the back of the hut.

She watched as Draco removed the mat that was in front of the fireplace and was shocked to see a trap door appear.

Hagrid gave the door handle a good tug and with a creak, it slid open and Draco walked down the spiral staircase that was revealed. Hagrid walked back over to his window to check for anybody watching and Hermione took this opportunity to make her way after Draco.

Hermione gasped as she looked at her surroundings, she was in a type of battle arena. It was oval in shape, and had a distinct medieval feel. It reminded her of the muggle film she had seen, Gladiator.

She followed Draco who walked towards the centre of the Arena where there was a small ring of chalk drawn on the floor, but more noticeably were the four people that stood there.

"Ah, it seems you finally decided to arrive." Said Dumbledore with a smile and a twinkle in his eye. "Slytherin trouble I assume?" Asked the headmaster.

Hermione saw a ghost of a smile pass over Draco's lips. "Isn't it always sir?" he said.

As per usually, before Dumbledore ever got to the point, he made idle conversation about the day, and asked how Draco's day had been. Hermione took this time to study the other three people in the room.

On Dumbledore's left was Professor Snape, the potions master. He wore a slightly relaxed expression on his face, and to Hermione's astonishment he too joined in the idle conversation. Snape was not one to talk much let alone make petty talk.

Behind Snape stood two people who Hermione was both excited and stunned to see.

One was there third year Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor R.J. Lupin, just the same as she remembered him; brown hair, brown eyes and slightly sharper Canine teeth, indicating that he was still part werewolf.

The other was someone she had met in the Order of the Phoenix. Her name was Nymphadora Tonks, but everyone knew never to call her by her first name, otherwise you would find yourself transfigured into something quite unnatural.

"Come on then," said Lupin, gaining the others attention. "We had better get started then." He gave a short, sharp clap of his hand, and Draco moved over to a table, and started removing his outer robes.

Under all those slytherin robes, and after all that time Draco spent mocking muggles, Hermione was amazed to see that her was wearing a muggle t-shirt and blue muggle jeans, which she hated to admit, suited him perfectly.

His well toned abs could be seen through the t-shirt, showing that quidditch had done his body some good, and she watched as the muscles in his arms rippled as he stretched.

He placed his wand on the table next to his robes and turned back to Dumbledore.

"I'm ready."

Read and Review- Even if you just want to say "Hi, that was good, or that was a piece of crap" I really don't mind, just let me know here is someone alive out there!

I know it's kind of crap, but I haven't posted a story in a few years; I'll get back into the mood soon.

Sorry this chapter is really short, the next will be a LOT longer, but if I didn't post it now, I don't know if I ever would have.

TTFN

Legolas' Lady


	2. Practice

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, there characters belong to J.K. Rowling. sigh

Chapter Two- Training

Hermione made her self comfy in seat which was a in a dark corner of the room, quietly she slid the chair slightly to the left to get a better view, and waited to see what would happen.

"So, have you been practicing today?" asked Lupin as he laid his outer robes on the back of the seat beside him.

"Of course!" said Draco, forcing a look of mock hurt onto his face at the professors thinking that he had not done his homework.

"In potions today I saw a few things floating around the room." Supplied Snape.

'Yes' thought Hermione to herself 'I remember my potion bottles floating back over to the closet before I had a chance to put them away'

"Are you sure he didn't use his wand?" Dumbledore asked Snape.

"No," said Draco "He had my want for the entire lesson."

"Good, good." Smiled the headmaster. He turned around and started to set up glass bottle in a line along the floor. Dumbledore took a few steps back and gave Draco a small nod.

After staring at the line of targets for a few moments, as if calculating what to do, he took a few steps back to distance himself from the bottles. Then without the use of his wand, he started firing curses at them.

"Avifors!" the blonde boy yelled and first of the fifteen bottle turned into a beautiful dove.

"Diffindo!" he shouted without a moments pause, and the second bottle split down the sides, cracking from the bottom to the top.

"Engorgio" and third bottle doubled in size.

"Flipendo" Hermione jumped slightly, as the bottle flew backwards and smashed on the wall.

"Reducto" with this spell the bottle was blasted aside.

Draco continued his assault on the bottles until each and every target had been hit. By the time he had finished, eight of the bottles lay in pieces on the floor and the others were in various shapes and sized.

Having not paused once during the whole sceptical, Draco was breathing heavily, with his hand on his chest as if he was in pain. He took a final deep breath and turn to face the professors.

"Very good Draco, your getting better each day!" Praised Tonks, speaking for the first time that night. "You need a bit more stamina baby cousin. That seemed to take a lot out of you."

"Hmm" agreed the weary boy as he plopped to the floor. He was staring intently at professor Snape, who met his icy glare with one as hard as steel. Suddenly an amused smile plastered itself onto the potions professors face. Hermione was too shocked at seeing the usually strict professor smiling, that she did not see the look of horror that Draco had.

"No!" said the boy in defiance. "Look I've got quidditch in the morning, I'll be exhausted if I dual you!" he pleaded.

Snape's only response was to remove his robe and get into the traditional slytherin fighting pose.

She heard Draco groan, and watched as he pushed himself to his feet.

"One dual!" Draco commanded. "I cant keep up to Potter as it is, I don't want to be a laughing stock when I cant even stay awake on my broom!"

Dumbledore noisily cleared his throat and Draco groaned again.

"Harry. I can't keep up to** Harry**. Happy now?" stressing the name 'Harry' in fake annoyance.

"Quite." Replied Dumbledore as he laughed along with the other teachers.

As the professors stopped mocking him, the blonde haired boy got into position opposite Snape. After a slight pause, Draco began the dual by throwing the first curse.

"Stupefy!" he yelled as quick as lightning, a small spark flashing on his outstretched hand.

Snape pointed his wand at Draco and quickly countered with a mumbled "Expelliarmus." But just as quickly fell to the floor as the counter did not work to disarm the boy.

Draco chuckled and knelt down beside the fallen teacher. "Ennervate." The professor woke up with a start and jumped to his feet looking wildly around. When his eyes focused on Draco, he groaned and rubbed the back of his head with his hand.

"No wand." He grunted figuring that was why the disarming spell hadn't worked.

Draco was about to make another teasing comment, but froze as a searing pain ran up his left arm.

He fell to his knees in pain, clutching the arm close to his chest. The sting soon faded away and an exhausted Draco fell forward onto his hands.

"He's angry, he wants us all there now!" said Snape standing up and passing Draco his robes and wand.

"Someone up there just doesn't want me to play quidditch do they!" moaned Draco, and although all the teachers seamed tense, they managed to let out a laugh.

Draco pushed his bone weary body to his feet and donned his robes and placed his wand in its usual place of his right back pocket. He stood next to Snape, who placed his hand on the boys shoulder for comfort.

Draco just nodded grumpily. "Let's go."

A chorus of 'good luck' and 'be careful' ran around with room, and with a pop, Snape and Draco disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

I know this is very short as well, but I figured that if I keep them short I can update them every few days. Sorry if you don't like this arrangement.

Read and Review please. And thank you to my reviewers from the last chapter. Please review again.


	3. Caught and Quidditch

Sorry that this is so late, been a bit busy with college open evenings to get to the computer.

Chapter 3- Caught and Quidditch.

Hermione watched the puff of green smoke fade away, her heart beating a mile a minute, she had trusted Snape, and from what she understood, he was a follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.

"Good evening Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore out of the blue. Hermione whirled round to face her headmaster, knowing full well that the invisibility cloak was still covering her body.

She gently pulled the cloak from around her shoulders and silently showed herself to the professors. She looked at the ground fearing that they would be angry with her for seeing something that she obviously wasn't meant to see.

"Do not worry Miss Granger, you are not in trouble, although I do want your promise that you will not tell your piers of what you saw." Stated Dumbledore.

Hermione nodded dumbly and looked up to see the professors smiling at her.

"Do you have any questions about any of this Hermione?" asked Lupin as he flashed her a toothy grin as way of greeting.

She nodded again and it took her a while to find her voice. She gulped as she looked back and forth from Lupin to Dumbledore.

"Are they Death Eaters?" she asked referring to Snape and Draco.

Hagrid, Tonks, Lupin, and Dumbledore all chuckled.

"Of course not Hermione!" assured Tonks. "If they were Death Eaters, would we be teaching Draco wandless magic?"

The Gryffindor shook her head, causing her long curly hair to bounce from side to side.

"No Miss Granger." Said Dumbledore calmly "They are no Death Eaters, they are Spies."

After initially finding out that Draco and Snape were spies for the light side, Dumbledore continued to tell Hermione how Draco had come to be on there side, and he had even invited her to come and watch the training sessions if she wanted.

As time got on, Hermione took her leave from the professors and headed back to her dormitory. She was tired, but not tired enough to sleep. She had so many thoughts about Draco running through her head. She had found out about his tortured past and what it was like to grow up with Lucius Malfoy.

She had permission off Dumbledore to tell Draco that she had been there, and that she knew everything, but she was worried. She feared telling him, and then causing him to draw away from her when she wanted to get to know him. She wanted to forget about Malfoy, and get to know Draco.

Eventually, after a long, cold walk through the castle, Hermione came face to face with the fat lady. Muttering the password 'white ferret' (which Ron had come up with), she stumbled into the common room and sat down on the red and gold lined sofa, whispering to herself that she was only resting her eyes, she fell into a peaceful sleep in front of the crackling fire.

"Hermione?" said a voice, slowly bringing her back to reality.

" 'Mione? You're late for potions and you haven't done your assignment" said a second voice, and Hermione jumped to her feet using the chair arm to help herself balance.

"Oh no, I can't be late! Snape will take points from Gryffindor and I'll be the laughing stock, and I'll get detention on my perfect record. My life is ruined!" She broke out of her mid-life crisis speech as Harry and Ron fell to the floor in hysterics.

After a few moments of Hermione tapping her foot, the two pranksters eventually composed themselves, and the female third of the golden trio made her way up to her room to make herself look presentable for the quidditch match.

'Bloody boys' she muttered to herself 'Thank Merlin that today is Saturday, if I'd of been late for classes, urgh, I don't even want to think about it'

In record time, Hermione came charging down the stairs of the Gryffindor common room, clad in a woolly jumper, scarf, gloves, and her Gryffindor robes, ready to cheer her team on.

The players were just making there way out onto the field when Hermione plopped herself down in her seat next to Ginny.

"Have I missed anything?" she asked breathlessly.

Ginny just shook her head. "Nothing yet!" said the red-head cheerfully. "Oh look! There's Harry, HARRY!" she screamed waving her arms franticly almost knocking the person on the other side of her of his chair.

Harry waved back at them, blowing a kiss at his Weasley girlfriend, and then turned round to face the slytherins that were lining up in front of them.

Hermione gasped when she caught sight of Malfoy. His always perfect hair was tussled and tangled. Three big bruises could be easily seen on his face, one being his black-eye, and the other two being on his jaw. He looked as though he was out of breath from just the short distance he had travelled from the changing rooms, and Hermione could tell he had some severe injuries if he as in that much pain.

The thing that worried Hermione the most was the fact that his team-mates didn't seem to care, they had obviously seen the mess he was in, but they did nothing to help him. She was about to run and find Dumbledore when she heard Ron and Harry mocking the blonde haired boy.

"You look a little beaten today Malfoy!" teased Harry.

"Who was it this time, a first year?" Ron taunted and the Gryffindor team roared with laughter. "Or did poor ikle Drakie make daddy angry!" The team and the Gryffindor stands laughed again, all save for Harry, Ron and Hermione who gaped at Draco, who had let a look of horror cross his face before hiding it.

"Oh Merlin…He did…" Harry whispered.

The Slytherin team, having heard the first taunt, charged forward at the Gryffindors, but were stopped with just a hand held up by Draco.

"Clean!" said Draco, in a slightly raspy voice, indicating that he wanted a clean game from his team.

They all nodded solemnly and floated away to there positions like the Gryffindor team, leaving the two captains on the floor with Madame Hooch.

"Captains shake hands!" she yelled over the deafening roar of the crowd that had just started cheering.

The two boys grasped each others hands.

"Good luck Harry." Said Draco in a sincere voice, and Harry almost took a step back as Malfoy said his name for the first time, and without any hatred there either.

"Good luck…Draco." The two seekers smiled at each other, and Hermione looked around and noticed she was the only one watching the exchange and she smile too.

'Maybe it won't be so hard to get to know Draco after all.1 she thought to herself, and she let her worry for Draco's health fade away as the whistle was blown and the balls were released.

Please review, because if no-one reviews I'll start to think that no-one is reading it and I won't bother anymore.

Thanks to my other reviews. I'll update as soon as I can.

Legolas' Lady.


	4. Forfeit

Hiya, I'm back! So sorry that this is like weeks and weeks late, but I really couldn't find much enthusiasm to keep writing and then I ended up forgetting about it.

Hope you like this chapter and thanks to:

AnimeAlexis

Luis

hottennispro88

MiKaYGiRl

Natural-181

amrawo

OneWhiteTulip

And especially maneatingbananas.

…for all your reviews.

Disclaimer: I've tried to buy them, but no, I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 4: Forfeit

All the stands erupted into screams as the quaffle, bludgers, and snitch was released, and the two teams charged into action.

"And Gryffindors Katie Bell has the quaffle!" yelled Lee Jordan who was calling the game. "She gets past Crabbe, and the Keeper, and YES! Katie Bell scores for Gryffindor!" All the stands save the slytherins cheered and the game resumed.

Draco was floating comfortably above the pitch, keeping and eye out for the snitch, and keeping Potter in the corner of his eye. He hated to admit it, and he never would say it out loud, but Potter was a much better seeker then he was and he knew he would have to put in 110 just to keep up to him.

After his training session with Voldermort, Draco had come home battered, bloody, and almost completely broken; he thought it a miracle when he managed to pull himself of the common room floor, where he had fallen and not got back up, and get to the pitch long before any of the slytherins had woken up.

He was cruelly yanked out of his peaceful ravine when he heard the annoying voice of the announcer, causing his headache to flare up and making him wobble on his broom.

"Oh and that was a cheap blow by Goyle of Slytherin. Now Flint has the quaffle, passes it to Montague, back to Flint, Flint shoots and SCORES! Tuff luck for Weasley, but it is the first game of the season; hopefully things will brighten up for Gryffindors talented new keeper."

The game continued in the same fashion for an agonising two and a half hours, the score was 180:210 to Gryffindor, and everyone was wishing an end to the game.

The two seekers flew around focusing on nothing but each other and finding the snitch.

After another boring 30 minutes, Draco watched as Harry floated over to his girlfriend and Granger.

"You spotted the snitch yet?" Potter asked the red head. Both Ginny and Granger shook their heads tiredly.

Finding that Potter was distracting his focus on the game, Draco turned his broom around to continue his search, but froze as he saw Crabbe smack a bludgers in Potters direction.

Knowing full well that Potter would never see it coming, he turned and yelled, while flying as fast as he could push his weary body, towards the boy-who-lived.

"POTTER!" he yelled.

"POTTER!"

Harry made to turn as he heard someone scream his name. His head whirled around and came face to face with a bludger that was but a metre in front of him.

A gold blur came out of nowhere and crashed into Harry, almost knocking him off his broom, but he managed to steady himself in time to see Malfoy take the bludger in the chest.

Harry watched as the blonde haired boy flew backwards, just above Ginny and Hermione, and landed with a crash in the back of the Gryffindor stands.

He could only stand and watch in shock as Malfoy fell to the floor, his hand clutching his already battered chest and body.

The slytherin seeker painfully pushed himself to shaky feet. He gripped his broom tightly and flew back onto the pitch determinedly towards Crabbe.

Draco stopped inched away from Crabbe's face, and hissed loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I said a clean game. What part of that does your small brain not understand!" He said obviously angry at his team mate.

"Come on Draco, it was only Potty!" said Crabbe feeling proud of himself for hitting the bludger in the right direction but clearly missing the fact that the bludger had hit Draco rather than Potter.

Draco seethed, his hand still clutching his chest, and Harry new that there would be at least a few broken ribs.

"I don't care if you were aiming at a dead rat! I said a clean game, and you purposely disobeyed me. Get on the bench, your suspended for the rest of the game."

Harry was not the only person who was shocked that Malfoy was benching one of his own players.

"What's this?" yelled Lee Jordan telling the crown what was happening. "Slytherin captain Draco Malfoy is suspending one of his own beaters for unfair play!"

The rest of the slytherin team surrounded their captain.

"What are you doing? We'll be a player down!" yelled Goyle.

"Why are you defending Potty eh? Turning from us are you Draco?" said Marcus Flint, roughly shoving Draco in the shoulder, and by pure luck Draco managed to keep his balance.

"I'm not arguing about this," sneered Draco. "My decision is final. Now. Get. On. The. Bench!" he said, stressing each word in a deadly whisper.

"No!" yelled Crabbe.

"You refuse?" asked Draco calmly.

"We refuse to let you do this!" answered Goyle.

"Fine then." Said Draco, and in one swift movement, he ripped the slytherin badge off his robes and through it towards the floor. "Slytherin forfeit the match."

Harry watched, opened mouthed as Draco glided towards the ground. Lee Jordan announced the forfeit and that Gryffindor had won, and the stands erupted.

The Gryffindors cheered at the victory, while the Slytherins yelled at Malfoy.

Just as Malfoy touched ground, Harry felt two bludgers whiz past his head, and the boy-who-lived watched as Draco rolled to the side just in time to make the bludgers crash into the floor.

The blonde captain turned and glared at Flint who was holding the offending bat.

"You won't get away with this Malfoy, we'll get revenge, and we'll inform your father. You will be punished for this!" Yelled Flint, and with that the Slytherin team flew towards the changing rooms.

Draco sighed. He knew he would get in trouble for this, but he was not going to let his team get away with cheating.

He pushed his overly weary body to his knees, and attempted to stand on his shaky legs.

Two pairs of hands then latched onto his arms helping him balance. He turned his head to the left and saw Potter watching him with concern. He then turned his head to see who the other person was and was greeted by a boy with fiery red hair.

"Whoa." Said Ron as Draco almost collapsed forward. "Come on Malfoy, let's get you to the hospital wing."

Draco grunted in protest. "No. I'm fine." He mumbled. And then promptly passed out.

"Yeah, your just peachy Malfoy." Laughed Harry.

I know it's a bit short, but I've run out of the _zest_ I need to keep writing today.

Please review Please.

TTFN

Legolas' Lady


	5. Shhhhh!

"Well it's about dinner time, you two should go get us all some food." Said a voice that sounded oddly distant to Draco.

"But what if he wakes up and tries something?" said a second, slightly clearer voice.

"Nothing's going to happen Harry, stop worrying, I can look after myself!" answered the first voice sternly. Draco heard a third voice mumble something and then a small bang of a door closing.

The slytherin prince coughed as he slowly regained consciousness. He forced his heavy eyes open, only to clamp them shut again as he was greeted with a blinding light and a feeling of cold. That was all he could see, all he could feel, all he could think of. That and pain, immense pain throbbing in his head, totally and completely controlling his aching, sore body. He heard a low grown from somewhere and soon realised it was his only voice as his eyes fluttered open, and the world around him slowly came into focus.

When he realized where he was, he almost wished the bright lights would come back and claim him. Sweeping his blonde locks out of his face, he tried to raise his head, only to find he couldn't. The pain in his head was too great to bear, and stars flashed before the boy's eyes. Draco did not like the Hospital wing, that Pomfruf-Pommeble-Pomfry, whatever her name was scared him and the air always smelled too pure. He avoided it whenever possible preferring to treat his own wounds in his room, and now, as the stone of the castle loomed around him; he felt his dislike deepening into true loathing.

He turned his head sharply to the left as he heard a slight scuffle of material. Groaning as sharp pain flared through his skull he pushed himself up the headboard and into a sitting position of the bed.

"Granger." he greeted calmly as if it was normal to have one of your worst enemies sat at your bedside.

"Ma-Draco." she replied. Draco raised one of his eyebrows and Hermione didn't need to know what the question was. "Professor Dumbledore wants us to call each other by our first names." Draco lips made the shape of a 'ah' showing that he understood.

"Hermione." he answered back and the Gryffindor smiled at him. This action caught the slytherin boy off guard, not used to seeing people smile, and slowly he let his own genuine smile spread on his face.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until the heard yelling outside the door.

"But we're not allowed to take food in to the Hospital Wings!" yelled the voice of Harry.

"But I'm hungry and Hermione is alone in there with that thing, who knows what he'll do to her!" Argue Ron.

Draco groaned again, he didn't care about anything they were saying, it was the fact that their yelling was going straight through his pounding head, not making it the slightest bit better. He slid back down into the bed and drew the pillow and covers over his face.

"grsrrhurrrrrt grurrp!" he mumbled into the pillow.

"What?" asked a slightly confused Hermione.

Draco pulled the pillow away from his face and looked at the brunette beside him. "I said, 'could you please talk to your friends and asked them ever so nicely to shut up!" he said in a sweet sarcastic voice.

Hermione smiled and walked towards the door, but before she could grab the handle, the wooden door flew open and the other two thirds of the golden trio barged in.

"We're back!" chimed Harry and Ron at the same time, and Draco just groaned again at their joyfulness and pulled the pillow tighter.

Hermione let out a colourful laugh, and Harry and Ron looked at her strangely.

"He's got a headache." she answered whilst jerking her thumb in the direction of the lump on the bed which was Draco. "And you two aren't helping the slightest bit."

Ron smirked and made his way over to the bed, he placed his mouth next to where he guessed the boys' ear was and then…

"MALFOY!"

Draco almost leapt three feet in the air. He let out a startled yell and then gently laid his head back on his pillow, glared up at the red headed Gryffindor and silently pulled the covers back over his face.

Hermione let out another laugh. "I think that's his way of telling you to go away." The Golden trio burst out laughing.

"Seriously Potter. I just took a bludger in the chest for you, the least you could do is be a little quieter." groaned the Slytherin.

Please Review

A/N I know it's REALLY late and REALLY short, but I don't know anything to write about, has anyone got any ideas?

Legolas' Lady


	6. Explanations

Chaper 6 Explanations

"Why?" asked Harry when they had all sat down and helped themselves to some food.

"Why what?" asked a confused Draco, but already having the slightest hint of knowing what Harry was going to say.

"Why did you take the bludger in the chest for me?"

Draco looked down at his hands that were folded in his lap. He didn't have an answer, well not a answer that he could tell them, he didn't know whether Dumbledore wanted them to know about his training sessions, but little did be know that Hermione was thinking the same thing.

"Has this got anything to do with you going to Hagrids every night?" asked the Gryffindor princess.

Draco's head snapped up instantly, but soon regretted it as pain swept through his head.

"How do you know about that?"

"I saw you going down every night from the Gryffindor tower, and yesterday I decided to follow you. You're very good with your magic." She said, ignoring the confused looks coming from Harry and Ron.

"So you know?" he asked and Hermione nodded.

"What does she know?" asked a confused Ron.

"That Draco is on our side."

* * *

They sat for hours talking to each other, the Golden trio learning things about Draco that they never dreamed of knowing, and Draco learned of all the interesting things that the trio had done since first year.

"So, What about Quidditch, I can't believe that you forfeit the match!" said Harry to Draco after a long silence.

"Neither can I, but I wasn't letting my team get away with what they did, and by them I was pretty much out of it, I was running on pure adrenalin the whole morning and it had long worn off by then."

"What about them, they said they will your dad, what will he do?" asked Ron.

"Yeah will have told father by now and the same thing will happen as always when I do something that he does not approve of, this." He said gesturing to his bruised body.

"So it really was your dad that did this to you. But when did you see him, parents aren't allowed into the school, and your not allowed out." Said Harry.

"Snape took me to him and Lord Voldermort, it was a meeting and I didn't quite fit up to standards." Explained Draco. "As Dumbledore will tell you, I am a spy, and let me tell you, it's not the most fun job in the world nor the safest, but I'm doing my bit to help your side win." And just as he finished his explanation Dumbledore walked into the room, eyes twinkling like usual.

"Ah Mr Malfoy, I am glad to see you awake, we have a few things to talk about."

* * *

(A/N) I know its small but I promise to update it a whole lot quicker now.

Thanks to: Maneatingbananas

Hotkat144

Jenny

Malfoylover1

PincessAngelz

Amrawo

Thank you for all your reviews; you're what keeps me going.

Legolas' Lady


End file.
